The Living Dead
by CFredheim13
Summary: Zombies, vamp!Quinn and Faberry. What more is there?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Finn!" I shouted after him.<p>

He held up a hand to quiet me and continued walking down the deserted hallway. He reached the end and turned around.

"See? There's no one here," he said.

He spoke too early. The words had barely left his mouth when the huge double-door next to him slammed open and a mass of former school students attacked him.  
>If someone had told me a month before that my best friend would be killed by zombie-versions of our old classmates, I would have laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Scotland Yard," Puck said.<p>

The rest of us gave him looks that suggested he had some sort of mental illness.

"What about it?" Santana said.

"Isn't that obvious? We have to break in there."

The group went quiet.

Puck stroked his hand over his neatly shaved faux-hawk.

"Listen, we need guns. And the police happen to have a lot of them."

We looked at him. He was right. There was no way we could fight the zombies without some sorts of weapons.  
>Only three weeks had passed since the virus broke out, but it had spread fast. Almost all of Britain had been turned into zombies within the first two weeks.<br>Northern-Ireland was still zombie free, so our main goal was to stay safe, and alive, until the prime minister had everything under control.  
>We did not have high hopes for survival.<p>

"Hold on, guys," Brittany said with a confused look on her face. "Why are we going to break into a yard in Scotland?"

"It's not a yard in Scotland, babe," Santana explained. "Scotland Yard is the name of the police station in London."

"Oh, right," the tall blonde said. "I totally knew that."

"Fine," Finn said after some thought. "Let's do it."

"But," he added, "It is my turn to drive."

* * *

><p>The six of us stood outside Scotland Yard not long after.<p>

"Wow," Mike said.

Puck gulped and nodded.

The building in front of us was a mess. Broken glass everywhere, with dead bodies spread around occasionally.  
>Smashed furniture lay shattered and lonely body parts were to be found on the ground.<br>I took a step forward, towards the front door.

"Let's get it over with."

* * *

><p>The police station was as deserted as the rest of London, so finding what we were after did not turn out to be a problem.<br>Puck and Santana worked together to crack open the huge weapon vault and we gathered what we needed, plus some extra just in case. We then realized we had nowhere to go.

"It's almost dark, we have to find a safe place to stay for the night," Mike said.

"Any ideas, Rachel?" Finn asked me.

"Only one," I responded. "Our secondary school."

We all agreed that it was the best place on such short notice.

"Santana and Brittany, come with me. We'll get food and supplies," Mike said.

I looked at Finn and Puck. They looked like I was feeling, tired.

The six of us headed out.  
>Puck stole a police car, and let Mike drive our old, faithful Hummer on the quest for food and supplies.<br>Thankfully our school was not far away.

* * *

><p>"It looks unharmed," Finn said as we arrived at the school.<p>

And he was right. All the windows were still intact and there were no dead bodies laying around.

"There could still be zombies here, though," I reasoned.

"It doesn't look like it, Rachel," Puck said. "Let's go."

The three of us walked up the stairs, as we had done so many times before, and through the main doors.

The hallway was dark and empty. At least it seemed empty.

"Wait here," Puck said. "I'll go turn on the power."

"See you later, dude," Finn said and gave his friend a high-five.

Puck walked off to the right, gun in hand.

"Come on." Finn started walking down the hall.

"Finn, I think we should wait here for Puck," I whispered.

I had had enough of zombies rushing from the shadows to last a lifetime, and was more than happy to wait exploring until Puck had turned the power on.

Finn continued walking.

"Finn!" I shouted after him.

He held up a hand to quiet me and continued walking down the deserted hallway. He reached the end and turned around.

"See? There's no one here," he said.

He spoke too early. The words had barely left his mouth when the huge double-door next to him slammed open and a mass of former school students attacked him.

"Oh, shit," I said to myself and screamed.

"Are you going to run, or what?" a soft voice next to me said.

I shook my head slowly.

I felt strong arms pick me up and soon after we were moving, fast.

The girl holding me ran into an empty classroom and blocked the door behind us. In the distant we could hear gunshots and yelling.

"I'm Quinn," she said calmly.

"Rachel," I told the beautiful girl in front of me.

She was pale, almost too pale, and wore jeans and a loose t-shirt.

I puzzled the pieces slowly together.

"Are you a..?" I started before my voice trailed off.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; **The only thing I own is the plot and the grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Quinn said. "You and your friends came to England to go to school here for a year?"<p>

I nodded, still captivated by the blonde's red eyes.

"And then you ended up in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?"

I sighed. It was the third time we went through it.

"Yes," I said. "I'd rather not talk about this again, Quinn."

"Right. What do you want to do then?"

The small question made me blush, only for a second, but Quinn noticed.

"I mean, what do you want to talk about?" she smirked, showing off her pointed fangs in the process.  
>The sight sent delightful shivers down my spine.<p>

"I should check on Puck" I finally said.

* * *

><p>As soon as Quinn had presented herself as a vampire she had taken me to a small apartment. The door was bolted in all sorts of ways and thick metal bars covered the outside of the windows.<p>

She had given me a baseball bat and told me to stay put while she was gone. I barely had time to sit before she returned with a very pale Puck.

Together we put him in the spare bedroom and I started cleaning his wounds while Quinn went out to find some food and water.

By the time the blonde came back I had managed to stop most of the bleeding, but he was nowhere near healed. He had woken up and was moaning in pain.  
>Quinn nodded for me to join her in the hallway.<p>

"I can heal him," she said.

My eyes went wide with shock.

"Do it!" I practically begged her.

The blonde shook her head slowly.

"The pain will be doubled during the healing, I'm not sure he can take it."

She looked at the ground.

"Please," I whispered.

Her red eyes met my brown and she nodded.

"But I will stop as soon as he tells me to."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.<p>

Puck nodded and I felt his grip on my hand tighten.  
>The blonde took a calming breath she didn't need and leaned down towards Puck's bare torso.<br>I watched as her tongue flicked over the deep cut reaching from his left shoulder to his right hip.  
>Puck's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes.<br>Quinn dragged her tongue over the cut once more.  
>Puck didn't make a sound. But his body squirmed in pain and his back arched.<br>A pair of red eyes met mine, pleading for me to calm him down.

"Puck," I whispered. "You have to lay still."

His back reconnected with the mattress.  
>Whatever Quinn had in her saliva worked. The deep cut started closing up.<br>She waited for what seemed like an eternity before raking her tongue across his wound once more.  
>Puck's eyes burst open and he screamed in pain.<p>

"Stop!" he yelled. "That's enough!"

I looked from Quinn to the screaming boy.

"Puck," I whispered.

He clenched his jaw and shook his head slowly.

"Put some bandages on," Quinn said and got up.

My eyes pleaded her to continue, but she shook her head. I heard the door slam as she left the apartment.  
>I wrapped Puck's torso with tight bandages before following the blonde out. The baseball bat was firmly placed in my hand.<p>

* * *

><p>I checked the roof of the building first. I didn't know why, but something told me that would be where Quinn had run off to.<br>It was night, after all, and up on the roof you'd get a decent view of the stars above.  
>I stood in the door for a while before walking out on the small roof. The blonde was standing on the edge and looking out over the small, abandoned neighborhood.<br>She turned when she heard me approach.

"I'm sorry," Quinn and I blurted out at the same time.

"Sorry for what?" I asked her.

A pair of red eyes went from staring at the ground to staring at, what felt like, my soul.

"For getting angry," she whispered. "And leaving like that."

I took a couple of steps closer, standing right in front of her.

"You had every right to be angry. I shouldn't have pressured you into doing it in the first place."

Quinn nodded. We stood there in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I get cranky when I'm hungry," the blonde simply stated, staring up at the stars.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked. A nervous shiver traveled down my spine.

"There are not many humans around," Quinn said.

I grinned and reached out my arm.

"You can have some of me," I said. "I'm happy to inform you that my blood type is AB positive and that even though I'm tiny, I have more than enough blood."  
>Quinn looked at me like I was insane.<p>

After a pregnant silence she grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes, expecting her to bite at any moment.  
>Instead she let her cold thumb stroke my arm. The sensation gave me goosebumps.<br>I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Quinn's face inches from my own.  
>Her lack of breathing was weird, but pleasant.<p>

"I'm going to kiss you know," I whispered. "Okay?"

Quinn nodded and I closed my eyes once more.  
>I leaned closer and the feeling of her cold lips on mine made me gasp.<br>My metal bat rattled as it hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading!  
>Please review.<p> 


End file.
